Richard Trager
"Go on, run free. I'm in no hurry. No? Alright. " ' ' Doctor Richard "Rick" Trager is an insane "doctor" and former executive from M.R.D. who works at Mount Massive Asylum. He is one of the major antagonists who appears in Outlast. Appearance Trager is a pale, balding, emaciated man who is extensively mutated. He wears only a monocle, a machine-monocle, a bloodstained apron, and a torn up surgeon's mask. He also appears to have accessory on his left arm made from a patient's drip. This drip could be used by him as a blood transport to survive and not totally transform into a variant. When pursuing Miles, he carries the large pair of shears he uses during Miles' earlier torture. Personality Doctor Trager is, like the rest of the asylum's inhabitants, insane, but seems to mentally operate in a highly functional way that shows he still has a grasp of reality. Because of this, he is still able to think and calculate plans, such as tricking Miles into the dumbwaiter so he can get to him, and he is capable of intelligent, coherent speech, speaking to Miles in a friendly tone and addressing him as "buddy." He enjoys pretending to be a surgeon and has a habit of collecting body parts from people, e.g. a tongue because he was "tired of licking his own stamps", and Miles' ring and index fingers because he wanted to sell them. Doctor Trager is partially mutated, but remains intelligent enough to open doors when pursuing Miles, rather than bashing them down. Story After Miles hears a voice and climbs into the dumbwaiter to escape his pursuers, he meets Trager. Despite initially sounding like an ally, he beats Miles until he is unable to walk, picks him up, and straps him into a wheelchair. After rolling him down a hallway, he taunts Miles by offering him a chance to escape the asylum by walking out the front door. Miles is unable to do so due to being strapped in, so Trager pretends that Miles wants to stay and takes him up an elevator and down a few more hallways. Along the way, Miles sees the bodies of other victims who had been captured. They finally arrive at a makeshift operating room (a bathroom covered in gore with a table that has various sharp tools on it). Trager takes the camcorder and sets it down on the sink before washing his hands. He then has a short talk with Miles about Father Martin and his religious viewpoints before taking a large pair of bone shears and cutting off two of Miles' fingers. Trager leaves the room for a short while, giving Miles the chance to escape. Miles breaks out of the wheelchair and navigates through other "operating rooms" where a patient talks to him and reveals that he is like Trager. Then he starts to shout Tragers name and he finally appears to see what is going on. Miles has to hide or try to get past him. After finding a key to the elevator and entering it, Trager reopens the elevator in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles fights him off. Trager's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move again, and he is crushed to death in the process.Then Miles escapes from a hatch in the elevator roof. Quotes *Hey, nobody likes a quitter! *Buddy! *Paying Attention! *Hold up there buddy! I'll be right with you. *Guess who I am! *Oh, come on, buddy, we're not done yet. *Somebody has to win and somebody has to lose here, I don't make the rules. *I should have cut his feet first, amateur move. *Oh god damn it, how did you get out? We're gonna have to do something about those hamstrings. *Aren't you a slippery little fucker? *Fuck! Fuck! Really? You're gonna walk on ME? *If there is one thing I cannot GOD DAMNED stand, it's a quitter! Come on! *Alright....Alright, you can figure this out. Let's...solve this little problem. *Let me sell you the dream! Trivia The lastname 'Trager' could be a reference to the Trager Approach. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Variants